


Forever, Sweetheart

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Conquests of Sweethearts [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Language, Mentions of past abuse and violence, RPF, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, mentions of infant loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: It’s been over a year since Kylin’s life drastically changed, for the better and worse. One thing that always remained constant though, was Robbie. When both of their pasts come back to try to haunt them, the strength of their love for each other will be tested, but there’s one thing that’s always been certain for both of them - they were for forever.





	1. Welcome To The End

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual I mean no harm or offense to anyone referenced or mentioned. this is a work of FICTION and no all your favorite people will be your favorite people in this. They’re characters. 
> 
> Please do not read this if you are under the age of 18. Please do not copy or steal this and put it somewhere else. I will find you. 
> 
> I do not own anything related to Supernatural or The Walking Dead or any other shows mentioned in this work of fiction. I am not affiliated with AMC or CW in any way. ddcxcz

****

  


 

* * *

 

* * *

It had been over a year.

It had been over a year since my life completely changed. Since I changed.

It had been over a year since Jeffrey Dean Morgan leaped off the face of the Earth, never to be seen again. People made speculations of him going crazy, running off to live on a farm somewhere, and many other theories that were both far-fetched and completely plausible until eventually those people stopped caring. I still had yet to be told what had actually happened.

It had been over a year since Norman Reedus walked out of a hospital room in Los Angeles, California, and out of my life. Seeming to never want to return again.

It had been over a year since I lost my child.

In that year, I’d learned that not many people know how to handle a broken person.

But one person had always been constant in my life.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by itsfunnierin-enochian](http://tmblr.co/ZKE5Gy2THvGIO)

“Babe, get up, we’re going to be late,” a soft voice spoke as I was shaken from my sleep. Instead of opening my eyes, I scrunched my face and groaned.

“I don’t wanna go,” I grumbled, attempting to cover my face with the duvet, but was thwarted by a hand pulling it away and off of my form. Another groan came out of my throat as I felt a cold set of hands wrap around my wrists, pulling me into a sitting position as I finally opened my eyes. 

Robbie’s face peered at me from his place knelt in front of me, his sparkling cerulean irises shining up at me lovingly. He let go of my wrists and placed his hands on my thighs, massaging them gently as he reminded me, “We gotta be at the airport in an hour.”

My bottom lip instantly poked itself out, and an annoyed noise left me as I pouted about having to be up this early, earning me a chuckle from Rob as he stood up and held his hand out to me, “Come on, Sweetheart. I’ve got your bags packed and everything, all you gotta do is get dressed.”

I dredged myself out of bed and into the bathroom, silently cursing in my head about the need for more sleep. I brushed my teeth and tied my hair up into a messy bun before returning to the bedroom to find something to wear. 

“Why does the Italy flight always gotta be so early in the fuckin’ mornin’?” I complained as I pulled on a faded band tee, followed by a comfortable pair of jeans and socks. Robbie grinned and shook his head with a shrug, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist as I inspected myself in the mirror. 

“Somethin’ about time change, or somethin’, I guess.” He pecked my neck with his lips before untangling him self from me as his phone dinged. “Ride’s here, come on, Ky.”

I groaned again, but made my way down the stairs of his house and slipped on my shoes before grabbing a couple of the bags. Rob checked to make sure the lights were off and the animals were taken care of with food and water, giving Vixen a scratch on her head before grabbing the rest of the duffles. Double checking everything, he locked the door and followed me to the car.

“Are you ready for our romantic get away, my love?” Robbie asked as we finished loading the bags into the back of the SUV, a smirk playing on his lips as he watched me roll my eyes.

“Yeah, totally down for not getting to see you and having to follow around the bane of my existence all weekend.” I huffed, climbing into the back seat of the vehicle and scooting over for Rob, “Sounds so romantic.”

It was Robbie’s turn to roll his eyes as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and reeled me into him, planting a kiss to the to my temple before ruffling the heap of hair on my head, “It won’t be that bad, Ky, and you know it.”

The drive to the airport was filled with even more annoyance as traffic sat at a stand still for twenty minutes, making us almost miss our check in time. We had to run through baggage claim and security and barely made it to the correct gate in time for departing. 

The flight was one of the worst that I had been on. The turbulence was insane and had me gripping on to Rob’s hand and jacket and anything else I could reach the entire time. When we finally landed and made our way through the gate, I was so grateful to be on solid ground that I didn’t even care that they had misplaced one of my smaller bags. 

“Rich should be around here somewhere,” Rob fussed as he tried to look over the crowd of people walking ever which way through the airport. We walked away from the baggage claim and towards a nearby exit as Robbie pulled out his phone and attempted to call him. 

Before Rob could even get the screen unlocked, though, he was tackled by Bri and Kim from behind, both squealing in delight as squished him. I giggled at Rob’s face of fear before he recognized his attackers. He hugged both women tightly before they released him and made their way over to me. 

“How’ve you been, girly?” Kim asked sweetly as she and Brianna leaned in to embrace me and give me kisses on the cheeks that I returned, “Seems like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“It’s only been a couple months, Kim,” I rolled my eyes at her as Richard finally appeared, receiving a “What the fuck, dude?” from Rob as he bid us all hello. Rich brushed Rob off as he usually did with some dramatic excuse, and set about annoying him as much as he could until the shuttle arrived to take us to the hotel.

While the driver navigated through the streets of the city, I set about making sure I had everything I would need to be able to keep up with Misha for the weekend. I was going through my emails on my phone when it suddenly rang, the man himself’s ugly mug flashing across the screen.

“Whaaaat?” I complained as I answered, overhearing Rob chuckle beside me. 

“How much longer until you’re here? I miss you!” Misha’s voice was whiny, and I could hear my brother and Jared laughing at him in the background. 

“Jesus, dude, you just saw me last week, Dmitri. Chill.” I huffed, leaning forward to see the navigation system’s estimated arrival time, “ETA is 30 minutes.” 

“I saw you for fifteen minutes while you were dropping off my children! You spend more time with them then you do with me!” Misha continued, earning him a smirk from me even though he couldn’t see it, “You love them more than me! I’m your boss!”

“Exactly, Dmitri. I love them more than you  _because_  you’re my boss, and the bane of my fucking existence. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Fine, tell the driver to speed. Love you!”

“Love you too, babe, bye.”

I hung up the phone and shook my head, leaning back against the side of the van so I could properly see the girls and Rob. 

“Panties in a bunch?” Bri asked in regards to Misha.

“Nah, you know how he gets when he feels neglected. I’ve been crazy busy with a bunch of stuff so I don’t really have time to be up his ass twenty-four seven anymore.”

While I was still Misha’s main assistant, I had taken on a bigger roll with Random Acts and my time was usually filled with something having to do with the Organization. It gave me the opportunity to get out of the stage-light for a little bit and recoup without the constant flashes of cameras around me. I’d been able to get out of having to go to any of the conventions this year, however, Misha insisted in true Misha fashion that I follow him to JibCon.

“ _I told you, Misha, I don’t want to go!” I screeched, stomping my foot, “You can’t fucking MAKE me!”_

_“It’s one fucking con, Ky! God damn! I don’t see why it’s such a big deal!” Misha retorted, throwing his arms out in frustration as he turned around and gripped the ends of his hair, pulling them dramatically, “You’re being unreasonable.”_

“ _Fuck you, Dmitri! I’m not trying to be apart of that shit anymore, and I told you that.” I seethed, crossing my arms and standing my ground, even though I could already feel my resolve crumbling from the look in his eyes._

_“People keep asking about you, though, Ky! What are we supposed to say? You haven’t even seen your brothers in how long? They really want you to come, Kylin. Please.” Misha’s tone ended a lot softer than it began, his emotions seeping through as he got down on his knees in front of me and pouted, his hands rubbing up and down my thighs, “I miss you getting me tea, nobody else makes it right.”_

_I turned my face away from him but could still see the devilish smirk snake its way across his mouth as I let out a defeated breath._

_“I hate you, Dmitri,” I sighed sadly before turning back to him and rolling my eyes, unable to tell my best friend anything even resembling the word ‘no.’_

Shaking my head with a snort at the memory, I turned my attention to Robbie, “SO, what are the plans for tonight?”

Robbie smirked, popping me on the thigh with his hand playfully, “not too sure. Jensen and Jared always figure something out, you know that.”

"Whatever it is, I’m just glad we got here early and an sleep for a few hours before it happens. I am  _exhausted_.” Bri piped in from the back seat, followed by a yawn. 

“I slept on the plane like a smart person, I’mma go explorin’.” Kim snarked from her place, a proud smile on her lips.

“I wanna be on whatever medication you got,” Brianna quipped, rolling her eyes with a giggle before leaning into her best friend as we continued on our way through the city.

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by momsen-tpr](http://tmblr.co/ZZDk8n2Hr0DNV)

“Kylin? Where the fuck is Kylin!?” I heard as I was navigated by Robbie through the hallway, the voice unmistakable as he finally came into view as he came around the corner, “Ky!”

I was instantly scooped up into Misha’s arms, my body spinning with his as he swung us around before he grasped the sides of my face and squished my cheeks together, peppering my face with with kisses as he did so.

“There’s my girl! I missed you!” He beamed as he engulfed me in his arms, the scent of Irish Spring and cinnamon enveloping me and drawing me in as I wrapped my own arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. 

“Where’s the boys?” I questioned, wondering where my brother and his side kick could be as I pulled away to contiue walking,  “Somewhere drunk?”

“Definitely working on it,” Misha chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he gave me a gummy smile, “They’re in Jared’s room right now, waiting to attack you.”

“Sounds like them,” Rob quipped as he shook his head, his arm winding around my waist as we made our way to the elevator. The machine dinged and we entered, riding it up to the correct floor and exiting, Misha leading us to the correct room. He approached a door and pulled a card from his pocket, sliding it through the detector and making it beep. 

When Misha said ‘attack,’ he really wasn’t kidding.

“Fuck!” I grunted as I was literally tackled, my brother and Jared both knocking me back into the hallway the moment the door opened all the way. 

“Sisssyyyyyy!” Jensen cried, crushing me against his chest as Jared sprawled himself over both of us, my oxygen level deteriorating by the second, “Took you fucking long enough!”

“Jensen Ross, if you don’t get the fuck off of me,” I choked, shoving my hand into Jared’s face and pushing him away at the same time my knee came up and connected with my brother’s gut. Misha and Rob stood back and laughed at us before pulling the boys off of me. Jensen extended his hand out to me, reeling me into a bear hug. 

“it’s good to see you, sis,” He murmured into my hair as I nuzzled into my big brother’s chest, “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, bubbah,” I smiled as I squeezed him back before Jared pulled me away and into his own smothering embrace, “missed you both.”

“Glad to have you back, Kay, if only for the weekend.” Jared grinned before popping a kiss to the crown of my head and letting me go. 

I followed them into the suite, noting the numerous mini liquor bottles already scattered around the dresser, “Been pre-gaming, huh?” 

“Like a Cowboy’s fan on Sunday,” Jensen retorted with a snort, offering me one of the little bottles of bourbon, “Gotta catch up, sis. Tonight, we roam Rome.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by pinkcollapse](http://tmblr.co/ZKKRrm2bxDT2d)

My mind swirled around me as I felt Robbie’s lips press themselves against mine, his grin cracking our connection as he wrapped his arms around my frame. We were outside on the patio of a really cute restaurant, with the rest of the group, enjoying a few glasses of wine after dinner. 

“You’re absolutely adorable, you know that?” I smirked at him before taking a hit off of the cigarette I had been smoking and exhaling the smoke in the opposite direction, my other hand playing with the lapels of the blazer he was wearing, “Thanks for makin’ me come.”

“Woah now, Bobb-o!” Rich piped in, overhearing my comment, “At least wait till we’re back at the hotel room!” 

Rob proceeded to step over and pop him in the back of the head, getting a few chuckles out of the rest of the guys before returning his attention to me with a roll of his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” He winked, coming back to give me another kiss, his mouth lingering on mine as his hands hands re-twisted around my body.

Our mouths parted as I pushed my tongue past his lips, tangling with his as he moved his hands up my body to tangle into my hair. He pulled away to look me in the eyes, the cerulean orbs piercing my chest and making me bit my lip.

“I love you,” He whispered softly, watching me as I pulled back to take a final drag off the cigarette before tossing it.

“I love you more,” I contested, my face playfully scrunching up as I clasped my arms around his neck as he held me, “Forever.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” Robbie pouted, quirking his eyebrows at me as he pulled me closer to kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear, “Forever, Sweetheart.”

I squeezed him back and kissed him again, to which he instantly deepened. His hands once again found their proper place in my hair as mine moved to hold onto his shoulders from under his arms. I let out a giggle as he backed me against the wall of the tavern, his body encasing me against the brick. 

Our mouths stayed fused as our tongues danced against each other, our hands gripping and tugging until finally I could hear my brother telling us the ride had gotten almost there and we needed to give it a break. 

“Just wait ‘till we get back to the hotel, sweetheart,” Rob smirked as he stepped away and linked our hands together, the look on his face making my heart skip. I squeezed his hand as I bit my lip again, my mind wandering to all the things he could mean.

We caught up with the rest of the group, ignoring everyone’s not so subtle remarks as we usually did when it came to our PDA. Rob had placed his hand on my waist and pulled me in to kiss my temple for good measure as our attention was suddenly grabbed by someone yelling out my name. 

“Kylin! Hey!” Came from down the side walk, and I turned to see Mingus, Norman’s son, walking towards me with a bright smile on his face.

“Oh my god! Ming! What are you doing here?!” I beamed as I gave the lanky man-child a hug. It had been so long since we’d seen each other despite the frequent online contact we had. 

He waved at the rest of the guys and shook my brother’s hand before answering, “I’m here doing a shoot with a magazine, then to see a show with Mom. I heard the Supernatural convention was in town and was actually going to check that, too, if I had time.”

“It’s so good to see you, dude. If you do get a chance, be sure to call or text me to let me know.” I said, smiling at Ming, “It’d be cool to get to chill with you again.”

“I will for sure. I better get going before-” Mingus started, but was cut off as an unmistakable rasp called his name out.

Norman’s eyes widened as he realized who his son was talking to, and I could swear my heart almost stopped. I could see him physically gulp down his nerves as he fidgeted with the snap back on his head as he cautiously approached us. Robbie was instantly back at my side, his arm possessively clutching my waist as his temper flared. A low vibration emitted from his chest, his fingers digging into my flesh.

  


[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](http://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2Mjphfj)

“Oh shit,” Norman drawled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets and eyeing us, “How ya’ll been?”

“Been alright, Norm,” I answered, my nerves not allowing me to say much as I hadn’t even though of him recently. He extended his arm out to hug me and I accepted, the familiar scent of him assaulting my senses until I pulled away and curled back into my rightful place under Robbie’s arm. 

Rob stayed silent, his jaw clenched as he gave Norman a slight nod of his head while glaring at him.

Saved by the honk, the driver pulled up second after and we were able to excuse ourselves after I gave another hug to Ming and a simple wave to Norman.

“Well, that’ wasn’t fucking weird or anything.” Misha quipped, breaking the silent tension in the car as we made our way back to the hotel for bed.

“That’s the first time you’ve seen him since...”Jared started to ask, but trailed off with a sad look on his face.

“Yeah,” I nodded, trying to brush it off, “It was pretty weird.”

The rest of the ride was decently quiet and uneventful, save for Rob’s hand on my bare thigh driving me absolutely insane. He knew exactly how to toy with me in public and used it to his full advantage whenever possible. He had innocently placed his fingers right above my knee, giving me a gently squeeze and a wink as he continued on the conversation he’d been having with Jensen. I ignored it at first, not realizing what he was doing as I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It wasn’t until he brushed his thumb against the outside of my panties that I realized he’d ran his hand all the way up my leg and under the long, flowing skirt I was wearing. 

My eyes immediately popped open and my own hand gripped his leg, my nails digging into his denim as I squinted my eyes accusingly at him. I let off a quiet growl from my throat, to which re responded with one of those smirks he had that he knew made me melt. he continued to tease me until the point that I was biting the outside of his shoulder in attempt to stifle my noises, and when we finally pulled back into the hotel, he had a very smug grin on his face.

 

* * *

 

* * *

The moment the door of our hotel room closed, I pounced on him, pushing him back to fall on top the mattress with a panicked noise leaving his throat, followed by my giggle as we bounced. His calloused hands ran up my leg and under my skirt, squeezing my ass with his palms as I leaned over to kiss him, my hair falling around us as I unpinned it. 

“You’re not very nice, Mr. Benedict,” I purred after pulling away, grinding my hips down onto his. He bit his lip to stifle a grown and kneaded my ass with his strong hands again, rutting up into me as his lips attached to my throat. His rough beard ticking me before he bit down, the pleasurable pain sending shock waves through my veins.

“Fuck, Rob,” I gasped as my eyes shut, a moan trickling it’s way out of me as he rolled us over and held himself above me. 

“You’re not very nice either, Ms. Ackles,” Rob rasped, a dark chuckle coming from him as his lips trailed down my jaw, the course hair around his mouth leaving whisker burn in it’s wake. 

“I never claimed to be,” I snarked back, rolling my hips up and into his. Rob pushed himself off of me to lean back on his haunches, his lip finding is way back between his teeth as he pushed up the layers of my skirt to bunch at my waist.

“So fucking beautiful, sweetheart,” He praised, his hands encasing my ribs as he ran them up over my shirt, leaning over me again to give me a searing kiss, his voice just above a whisper, “I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Robbie,” I breathed back, squeezing his body with my thighs as I kissed him again before he pulled back away.

He pulled me to sit up so I could remove my shirt and bra, his hands and mouth immediately finding their way to my nipples as he pushed me back down. His guitar-worn finger tips tweaked and pulled at the tight peaks, his tongue swirling and sucking. My hips bucked up into him as I mewled, my body seeking friction as I dug my nails into his shoulders. 

“Baby,” I begged as I melted under his stare, his cerulean orbs shining bright up at me as he kissed and licked his way down my torso. His hands continued to explore my skin, and my back arched as his dull nails left subtle red marks down my sides when his teeth sank into the flesh above my hip bone.

“What do you need, Ky? Hmm?” Rob smirked, continuing to crawl down my body until he was kneeled at the edge of the bed. He hooked my knees behind his elbows and tugged me down the mattress, my wet heat pulled directly in front of his face.

I let my head roll back and my eyes close again as I felt his fingers pull my lips apart, his mouth finding a soft spot on my thigh to sink his teeth into. 

A loud moan crawled it’s way out of me , my hands sinking into my own hair to tug as my back bowed from the sharp sting. Rob licked a soothing pattern into the bruise as he brushed the pad of his thumb across my clit, my body writhing off of the sheets as I gasped.

“So wet already, darling,” Rob cooed before his lips ran up the inside of my thigh until his hot breath was dusting across my aching core. His fingers peeled me apart again as his tongue pressed against the bundle of nerves, earning him another gasp from my lips before he pulled back to look up at me and rasp, “Look at you.”

“Robbie,” I choked as his mouth pressed back into my center, the friction of his facial hair against my sensitive skin and his tongue lapping at my clit making me pull my own hair again as my hips rolled against him. A loud, keening wail punched its way out of me as his fingers joined, the thick digits pushing into me as his free hand found my nipple again.

“Mmmm,” He moaned into my flesh as he crooked his fingers upward, finding the spongy wall of my g-spot and pressing against it. The vibration of his voice and ministrations sending my senses into overdrive.

My heart pounded in my ears as my breathing became ragged, my finger tips finding Robbie’s shoulders again to dig into the soft skin. It earned me another moan from him before he sucked my clit into his mouth, the pace of his fingers thrust increasing quickly. All I could do was hold on when he shoved his knuckle in me as deep as he could and curled them again, my orgasm suddenly crashing through me.

“Oh my god,” I gasped, sucking in as much oxygen as I could while my mind shattered as he continued his assault, “Robbie, fuck.”

He slowly decreased his tempo as I came down from my high, easing away from me before crawling to his feet. He wiped my juices from his face with his hand, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he savored the taste. 

The man really was God when it came to eating pussy.

The front of his jeans strained against his erection as he stood there, and I bit my lip as I watched him peel his clothes off. His arms rippled as he pulled his shirt over his head, his shoulder muscles contracting in a way that had my hand traveling back down between my legs despite the shudders that still ran through my body. 

Once he was rid of any offending garments, Robbie swatted my hands away before he tugged my own skirt down my thighs and tossed it behidn him. I crawled further back on the bed as he joined me between my legs, his hands finding my ankles and hooking them over his shoulders. 

  


[Originally posted by biromance](http://tmblr.co/ZeV0OX2gExSvE)

His teeth sunk into the flesh of my calf muscle, my hips undulating off the mattress to grind my soaked flesh against his hardon as I moaned for him.

He smirked at me, mirth and lust sparkling in his eyes. He ran his palms down my legs, his thumbs finding the lips of my pussy again as he glided his throbbing dick through the folds. 

“Want you, Rob,” I breathed, my own hands gripping the taunt muscle of his forearm as I writhed for friction against him, “Need you, baby.”

“I’m right here, baby girl. I got you.” He promised as he finally gripped himself and pushed into me, a deep seeded groan echoing through the both of us as he slid home in one solid thrust, “Forever, Sweetheart.”

My nerves were already on edge as he pulled away and thrust back into me, his large hands griping my thighs tightly as the vein in his neck became more pronounced. I let out another moan as he set his pace, the thick head of his cock pounding into me and steadily driving me closer and closer to oblivion.

“Jesus Christ,” He growled, leaning forward and practically folding me in half as he held himself up with his hands on either side of my head as he quickened his thrusts, the new angle allowing him even deeper access, “Fuck, yes.”

“God damn, Robbie,” I keened, my hips pinned to the bed and unable to move. My nails dug into his shoulders, leaving stinging scratches as I dragged them down his back. 

He replied with a grunt as he rolled us over, positioning me  to slide back down his pulsating erection. His fingers found my clit as I began to rise and fall in his lap, his other hand winding itself to wrap around my hair. 

“That’s it, Kylin, ride me,” He gritted out, his teeth clenched together as he bucked up into me with a pull of my hair. Dragging me down so he could nip at my shoulder, he praised, “Look so good on my cock.”

“Fuuuuuuuck,” I groaned, his words spurring me on as I ground against him, the touch of his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves quickly stoking the flame building inside my gut. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come.”

“Yes, baby, please,” He croaked, increasing the speed of his fingertips, “I wanna see you come for me.”

I could feel his dick throb inside me, begging to come with me as the fireworks shot off behind my eyelids as they clenched themselves shut. A loud, hoarse scream left my throat as my head rolled back, my body seizing as I came apart again. 

“Oh fuck, Kylin!” Robbie moaned as his grip tightened in my tresses, his fingers moving from my clit to grip onto my ass cheek. His hips jerked upward as he pushed my body down onto him, his eyes rolling back into his head as he released inside me. 

I collapsed on top of him, both of us panting against each other’s skin as we came down. I rolled off of him after a moment and layed beside him, my body sprawled out as I caught my breath. 

“You okay?” Robbie asked, turning his head as his breathing finally slowed, his eyes scanning over my body and up to my face. 

“Yeah,” I replied back with a sweet smile, leaning over to kiss him, “I think I’m going to go take a shower though.”

Rob nodded as he watched me stand up, giving me a sharp smack on the ass as I walked away towards the bathroom. I squeaked at the surprise, flipping him off before entering the room and turning on the water.

I was rinsing my hair off when I heard Rob enter, and I peaked my head out of the curtain to see him turning on the sink, his tooth brush in his hand as he placed mine on the edge of the counter. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel before stepping out, joining him at the mirror as he handed me the tooth paste.

“You think it will be weird if Ming shows up this weekend?” Robbie asked after spitting out a mouthful of suds, watching me in the mirror as I shrugged, my own mouth occupied as I scrubbed.

“Probably,” I mumbled before spitting myself, rinsing off the brush and wiping my mouth, “I just hope I don’t run into Norman again.”

“It’s a big country, I’m sure tonight was just a weird coincidence.” He replied after rinsing his own mouth out and putting our toothbrushes back in their holders. Shrugging, “I’m sure it’s nothing to work your self up about, Ky.”

“I hope not,” I sighed, not even wanting to think about him.

We moved back into the bedroom and crawled into bed after dressing in our pajamas, Robbie’s arms encircling me as I lay my head on his chest. He kissed my temple and tightened his hold on me before whispering good night.

"I love you,” I said, squeezing myself tight against him, “Forever.”

“Forever, Sweetheart.”


	2. The Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mingus and Ky talk about the baby towards the end. If infant loss is a touchy subject for you, please tread lightly.

My eyes drifted open the next morning as my senses kicked in, the strong scent of coffee wafting through the small hotel room. I could hear Rob in the shower, the sound of him singing while washing himself coming from the bathroom and making me smile.

I let out a groan as my body stretched itself out, the stiffness in my shoulders making me roll my neck back and forth for a moment before I climbed out of bed. Walking past the mirror on the wall, I let out another groan, this time as I observed the giant rat’s nest that resided itself on my head from falling asleep with it wet.

Lovely way to start out the morning.

I heard the shower shut off and the curtain be pulled back as I sifted through my clothes for the weekend while sipping on the cup of coffee Robbie had set out for me, selecting a Gishwhes t-shirt from the pile as well as a pair of shorts. I was pulling my pajamas off as I heard Rob open the bathroom door, my butt bent over in his direction as I stepped into my denim shorts.  

A low whistle sounded as he pressed his denim-covered groin against my ass as I straightened myself, earning him a giggle from me as his fingers dug themselves into my waist when I turned around in his arms.

“Don’t even say a thing,” I grunted as I watched his eyes widen as he took in the state of my hair, “Not a God damned thing, Benedict.”

Rob chuckled but made the gesture of zipping his mouth, patting my butt before shaking his head as he released me to select a shirt for himself. I made my way into the bathroom after getting the rest of my clothes on, sighing deeply as I stared at the heap on my head.

It took twenty minutes and Rob’s help to get the shit to cooperate, and I was grateful when I was finally able to get it tied into braided pig-tails. I was just done pressing the false last eyelash to my lid when the Richard’s unmistakable rap sounded at the door.

I exited the bathroom as Rob pulled the door ajar to let Rich inside, the poor man already looking flustered.

“Kay, Mish is looking for you. He’s on the war path already.” Rich warned, raking his hand through his hair as he turned to Rob, “Me and you gotta skedaddle, buddy, Daniella is having issues with the sound check guy.”

“Jesus, okay,” Rob sighed, shaking his head again as he pulled a flannel over shirt on. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into a hug before kissing me, “I guess duty calls, my love. I’ll come find you later?”

I nodded before giving him another kiss, waving to Rich as I watched them leave.

It took about thirty seconds before my phone’s ringtone blared. I slide the answer button across Misha’s face, putting it on speaker as I pulled on my converse.

“Whaaaat? I’m on my way, damn. Let me get my fuckin’ shoes on.”

“Hurry your ass, woman! Did you know Marvel people are here too?” Misha asked excitedly. I could tell he had already made his way downstairs to the green room from the noises in the background, Bri’s unmistakable laughter sounding through the phone, “Sebastian fucking Stan even!”

Giggling, I strapped my laptop bag around my shoulder and grabbed my phone, taking it off speaker and pressing it to my ear as I made sure I had everything, “You’re such a nerd. I’m on my way.”

Misha hung up the phone without a good bye, and I placed it in my back pocket as I headed down to the convention.

  


The majority of the day had been hectic yet uneventful, and it was easy to slip back into the routine of convention life. As I had expected, I didn’t get to see Rob for most of the day, save for a couple of seconds here and there in between dragging Misha from one area of the hotel to another. I had hoped to at least be able to have a moment to go to his panel with Rich and Matt, but Misha wanted me to make sure the Random Acts information desk had everything they needed. I was talking to one of the past Gish contestants when Mingus approached with a couple of his friends.

  


[Originally posted by circusfreak009](http://tmblr.co/ZMLgTl2Zfy3tW)

“Hey Ming!” I beamed at him after the girl left, rounding the corner of the table I was behind to wrap my arms around him, “Glad you could come.”

“This shit is so cool, Ky,” He smiled, folding his lanky limbs across my shoulders as I pulled away to look up at him, “I’ve never been able to actually walk around one of these types of conventions before.”

“It has his moments of being cool,” I chuckled, turning to see two the two guys that came with him staring at me. They both looked familiar, and I remembered seeing them from the time when Ming had stayed with me.

“You guys remember my step mom, Ky, right?” Ming introduced with a wide grin.

Rolling my eyes, I smacked him in the chest with the back of my hand, “I’m like 7 years older than you, dude, don’t call me that.”

“Whatever,” He chuckled, “This is Matt and Kyle. You got time to go with us to get some food?”

I pulled my phone out and checked the time, noting that Rob’s panel was going to be ending soon and he’d texted that he wanted to meet in the green room afterwards.

“I can’t really leave, but ya’ll can come to the back with me if you want, they’ve got hella food piled up back there for everyone.” I replied, placing my phone back in my pocket, “Jensen and Jared should be headed there soon, too.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Mingus nodded, watching as I gathered all my things before following me.

I pushed the door to the green room open so the four of us could enter, my eyes instantly finding Robbie perched on the side of the couch with my brother’s guitar, strumming the chords as Jensen hummed. He looked up to me as he felt my approach, his grin faltering slightly as he saw Mingus behind me.

“Mingus! Dude! What’s up?” Jensen said joyfully as he stood up to hug the kid, Jared following suit before moving so everyone could sit down.

I turned to face Rob as Mingus spoke with the others, not missing the glint in his eye as I slotted myself between his legs in front of the guitar. His eyes moved back to the instrument, and he thumbed a few chords before returning his attention to me.

“How was the panel?” I asked sweetly, running my fingers through the thick curls on top of his head. Rob stopped playing and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the scratch of my fingertips against his scalp.

“Mmmm, it was okay. Couple people asked about you.” He answered, his eyes opening and shifting up to look at me as I stopped my ministrations.

“Anything interesting?” I wondered out loud, watching as Jared and Jensen lead Ming and his friends over to the food table. I pulled the guitar from Rob’s grasp as I sat on the couch beside him, my fingers finding the frets effortlessly.

“Nah, just asking if you were going to start doing conventions again, how you were doing, stuff like that.” Rob replied, a smile on his face as he looked down at me playing, “If you were gonna sing with me tomorrow.”

I looked up at him knowingly, my lips pursed together in a straight line as I rolled my eyes at him and sighed through my nose, “Maybeeee.”

“Maybe means yes.” Rob snorted, his grin splitting his face into a  full blown smile, “What song are we gonna do?”

Shrugging, I looked down at the strings of the guitar, “I don’t know, probably just one ya’ll always do or something.”

“I’ll figure out the details and let you know, ‘kay?” He promised, his hand curling around my shoulders as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. Glancing at his watch, he stood up, “I gotta get back out there, but I’ll see you in a little bit.”

“Kay,” I replied, looking up at him as he leaned down again to kiss my lips, his hand cradling my head and stroking my cheek, “Love you, Rob.”

“Love you too, babe.” he replied before waving to the others, Jared and Mingus rejoining me with his friends as Rob and Rich left the room.

“Mingus said he could join us for dinner after karaoke,” Jared announced as him and Jensen squished themselves onto the couch next to me, tossing a wrapped sandwich my way, “We’re going to that one place we went last year.”

“Cool,” I smiled, letting Jensen take the guitar from me as I unwrapped the sandwich, my stomach growling loudly, “I’m glad you get to hang out, dude.”

“I’ve got the photo shoot tomorrow and I’ll be busy for the rest of the weekend, so I wanna see you as much as I can. We never get to hang out anymore.” Mingus stated, a sad tone to his voice as he took a sip of his drink, “I miss my super awesome cool step mom.”

“Stop calling me that!” I groaned, rolling my head back and huffing as everyone chuckled, “I’m not your step mom!”

“Anymore!” Ming contested before taking a bite of food, playful grin on his face.

“Not never!” I huffed, tossing a piece of lettuce at him, “So weird, dude.”

“I wish my step mom was as cool as you,” Kyle snorted from beside his friend, “Mine’s a cunt.”

“She’s not as cool as you think, kid,” Jensen chimed in, his hands instantly rising up to defend him against a flying piece of food.

Everyone laughed, and I shook my head at Mingus, “Doesn’t he have a new girlfriend or something anyway?”

“Eh. I mean not really I guess. I’ve seen him hang out with that chick Keagan a few times, and he was dating this one chick for a while, but I don’t know what happened to her.”

Nodding my head, the mention of Keagan’s name brought a flood of memories to the forefront of my mind. She’d been my friend, but had let Jeffrey manipulate her into being the reason for Norman and I’s separation. I had no ill will towards her, though, I was extremely over Norman and extremely happy with Rob, but I still wondered from time to time if things would have been different with the baby if she hadn’t done what she did.

Sensing the change in mood, Mingus pulled the subject away from his father, “We need to hang out when we get back to the states. I’m going to be spending the summer in LA with Matt.”

“I’m down dude, I just work all the time so you gotta let me know.”

“I’m sure we will get it all figured out,” Mingus grinned as the door to the room opened, Misha entering, looking rather stressed.

“Kylin! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” He urged, throwing his hands up into the air, “You gotta come to autos with me.”

“Uhhh, why?” I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him and tilting my head curiously, “There’s no reason for me to be there.”

“Because I said so,” Misha stated, his own eyebrow lifting itself, “Now come on.”

Sighing as I wrapped the uneaten portion of my sandwich back up, I turned to Mingus and the guys, “Sorry, my boss is a dick.”

Chuckling, Ming responded,” It’s fine, we gotta go meet my dad anyway for something with Ride, I’ll text you later for the dinner details.”

After telling them bye and showing them the quickest way to get to the exit, I followed Misha down a different hallway towards the autograph room.

  


[Originally posted by katymacsupernatural](http://tmblr.co/ZeNPHq2U3e4Qs)

“You know I wanted you to come with me so I could spend some time with you, right? You’ve been so busy, I’ve barely seen you.” Misha complained as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

“You’re the one that asked me for the help, dude,” I rasped as I wrapped my arm around his waist, “Runnin’ me ragged.”

“I know, I’m despicable” Misha chuckled, squeezing me close for a moment before releasing me as we neared the area, “I’ll give you a raise.”

“Ha. I doubt it.” I snorted, rolling my eyes and jabbing him in the gut with my finer as he held the door open for me.

I took my seat behind him as he got situated, pulling out my phone to scroll through social media while we waited for the fans to be allowed through. I had been tagged in numerous things on twitter and Instagram, and I ignored most of them as I usually did until one from Mingus caught my eye. He’d taken a selfie with him and his friends and Jared, with the caption ‘Supernatural in Rome, thanks step-mom!’ Followed by a winking emoji.

Stop fucking calling me that! I typed back in a comment quickly, adding a few laughing emojis myself as the room started to fill up. I pocketed my phone again and stood up, moving beside Misha to help the handlers take the tickets.

“Um, Kylin? Would you mind signing this too?” A woman asked shyly, about fifteen minutes into the session.

“Um, sure, I guess. What’s your name?” I replied, startled.

“Megan.”

I gave her a smile and signed the board she’d placed in front of us before handing the metallic marker back to her, “Here you go, Megan.”

“Thank you so much. It really means a lot. I’m sorry about what happened to you.” Megan smiled sadly at me, her eyes kind and gentle, “I lost a pregnancy myself not too long ago. I don’t know your whole story, but it was devastating for me.”

I could feel the crack in my chest try to reopen again as I gave her a small smile back, looking down at my hands before over at Misha, who wrapped his arm around me and kissed the crown of my head.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry for your loss as well. I don’t know where I’d be without my family.” I replied, my voice low in attempt to conceal the emotions threatening to bubble over. The girl got her hug from Misha and moved on, not realizing she’d broached a tender subject.

“You okay?” Misha asked as he watched me sit back down in the chair behind him, my arms crossing over my chest protectively.

“Yeah, I should’ve been expecting someone to talk about it.” I exhaled deeply, “I think I’m gonna go get a cigarette, okay?”

“Sounds good, after I’m done here I’ll meet you upstairs to figure out dinner plans before you leave for karaoke, yeah? I might just go with Ruth and Briana, Jensen and I are arguing today.”

“Just let me know, I’ll kick him in the nuts for you” I snorted, grabbing my purse and double checking I had everything I needed, “Grab my bag when you leave, please.”

“Got ya.” Misha replied with a wink, throwing a thumbs up in my direction as another fan approached and demanded his attention.

I found the side exit quickly, happy to be able to finally get some nicotine into my system. I exhaled the strong smoke as I scrolled through my phone again, trying to forget about the woman’s words. I jumped as the door I’d just came out of opened, but smiled upon seeing Rob crook his head around it, like he’d been looking for me.

“There you are,” He smirked, verifying my suspicions as he let the door close behind him. “You okay? Misha texted me that a fan had upset you.”

Letting one side of my mouth fall, I shrugged, “Not really, just threw me off guard I guess. I should have been expecting it though. It’s why I haven’t been coming to conventions.”

“I’m sure seeing Mingus doesn’t help either, huh?” Rob asked, leaning up against the wall next to me as I took another drag.

Shrugging again, I exhaled, “I mean he doesn’t really bother me, besides with the stupid step mom shit, but I don’t know. This woman decided it would be a good time to share her story with me, and... like I said, I don’t know.”

"I get it,” Rob nodded, reaching over to grasp my free hand, “I’ve had fans do that stupid shit too.”

He leaned his head over and onto my shoulder, chuckling as he said, “That step-mom stuff is definitely pretty weird.”

“Right?” I snorted, a smile breaking across my face that turned into a full blown laugh, “Kid is out of there, man. I’m so glad Calvin and Audrey aren’t like that.”

“That’s because they hate me.” Rob replied, the tone in his voice instantly shifting as he pushed himself off the wall to stand directly in front of me, our hands still entwined.

“They don’t hate you, Rob,” I argued, looking at him before taking another hit from the cigarette, exhaling quickly, “They’re going through a lot right now.”

“Feels like they hate me,” He mumbled, looking down at his feet and kicking at an imaginary rock, “They barely ever call me anymore.”

The kids had taken the divorce a lot worse than Rob had expected them to. Worse then I think they even expected to. They always knew the divorce was eminent, but their mom had them moved all the way to San Diego before the papers were even filed, making them leave behind everything they’d ever known. In their anger they blamed Rob, his inability to work things out with Mollie uprooting and destroying their whole lives.

“Hey,” I said, tugging on his arm to get his attention and make him look at me,  “They’ll come around, alright? Give it some time.”

He smiled weakly, pulling me to him to kiss my lips. I pulled away for a second to flick the butt of the cigarette into the parking lot before turning back to him and pressing my mouth against his.

Curling both my hands around Rob’s neck, I parted my lips to taste his tongue with mine, a soft encouraging noise coming from his throat as he tightened his grip on me. We kissed for a few moments, my skin growing heated under his touch as I moaned into his mouth before he pushed me back into the wall, the brick biting into the back of my thighs as he ground himself into me.

Panting when he finally pulled away, he rasped, “I love you, Sweetheart.”

“I love you too, babe.” I replied, small smile playing on my lips as I gazed up at him lovingly. “Forever.”

“Forever, Sweetheart.” He grinned before kissing me again.

  


After karaoke, Rob and I met up with the boys and Mingus, his friends having something else planned for that evening. Jensen and Misha were still arguing apparently, something Jensen ‘didn’t wanna talk about’, so he’d gone with Ruth and Bri and the rest of the band. 

We got a ride to the quiet restaurant the boys had been to the year before, the lighting low and music soft as we sat in the back corner and conversed between ourselves. Mingus was taking full advantage of the nonexistent drinking age, knocking back shots in between beers at a pace that would rival even his father’s.

“Mingus, you need some water or something?” Jared asked, concern lacing his voice as the boy finally started to sway back and forth.

“I’mmm...okay.” Mingus sighed, leaning his temple against my shoulder as he sat next to me.

“You sure?” I whispered, tilting my head to peer down at him. There was a sad look on his face, and I brushed a piece of his hair off of his forehead as his eyes met mine for a moment. There was definitely an emptiness there, and my heart broke for him. Poor kid was probably still in the grieving process himself.

“Mind if I bum a cigarette from you?” He asked lowly, up-righting himself on the seat, “I think I need some air.”

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” I replied gently, giving him a small smile as I watched him stand up. He steadied himself by gripping the table, a goofy grin on his face suddenly as the alcohol started moving through his body again.

Shaking my head with a small chuckle, I turned to Robbie on the other side of me and excused myself, kissing him on the cheek and reassuring him I’d be okay. I looped my arm into Mingus’ elbow, my own slight intoxication making me lightheaded. We exited the building and turned down the narrow alleyway beside it, finding the small private smoking area dimmly lit by a street lamp down the way. Leaning against the cool brick, I passed Mingus a cigarette from my pack before placing my own between my lips and lighting it.

“You alright?” I drawled cautiously, my eyes scanning him as he looked down at his feet.

He stayed silent for a few moments, his eyes never leaving the ground before a silent tear rolled down his cheek, barely visible in the lighting.

“Hey, sweetie, you’re okay,” I instantly soothed, reaching my hand out for his and pulling him to me. His long limbs encased my shoulders, a muffled sob retching through him as he pushed his face into my hair.

“Shhhh, Ming, it’s alright,” I cooed, rubbing his back with my free hand as I flicked the accumulated ashes with the other, “Come on, let’s sit.”

I pulled away from him and tugged him towards a nearby bench, making him sit beside me as I helped him wipe his tears away while his breathing slowed.

“Sorry, Ky,” Mingus rasped, his voice still cracking with emotion, “It’s just…this year has sucked so fuckin’ much for me.”

Nodding my head as I exhaled smoke from the drag I’d finally taken, I placed my hand in his, “I know, babe. It’s been hard for everyone.”

“I have dreams about him, you know? Nax. I see him.” He mumbled, his words slightly slurred.

“I do too. Except I won’t ever know for sure if it’s really him I see.” I replied, my own voice shaking as I fought back the tears that were threatening to spring forth.

“What do you mean?” Ming asked, his brows furrowing in confusion. “Dad didn’t show you a picture?”

Shaking my head, I brought the cigarette to my lips for the last time before tossing it, “He never talked to me after the day I woke up. There were no pictures taken of him that I know of.”

“What a dick, are you fuckin’ serious?” Mingus cursed, swaying to the side slightly as he shifted to pull his phone out. Before unlocking the screen, he looked up at me, his eyes meeting mine, “Do you want to see?”

Nervousness pin pricked throughout my bloodstream, stinging my skin as my stomach dropped. I couldn’t stop the moisture from rolling down my cheeks, a sob gasping from me as I nodded my head.

It had been over a year, and I never once had seen a picture of my son.

Exhaling sharply, Ming sniffled before wiping his nose. He unlocked the phone and scrolled for a second. Finding what he was looking for brought a small smile to his face, his watery eyes looking up at me before asking, “You sure?”

Nodding again, I held my breathe, closing my eyes for a second while he turned the phone around. When I opened them again, I was peering into the most beautiful blue eyes of the most beautiful baby I’d ever seen.

  


[Originally posted by gothicmomsen](http://tmblr.co/ZToGfj2WYXa00)

My chest cracked open as a sob wracked through me again, but it was accompanied by a smile spreading across my lips as I took the phone from him. Lucian’s perfect face was was right there, looking up at me. I noted the nasal tube that curled around his cheek, the only thing besides his obvious size that made him appear any form of weak. My shaking fingertips drifted over the screen, tracing the lines of his little nose and lips. I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me from behind, the scent of my brother encasing me instantly. I’d been too absorbed in staring at my son that I hadn’t even heard him and the others approach.

“He was beautiful, sissy,” Jensen croaked, eyelids blinking back tears as I turned around to look up at him, “Just like you.”

Sniffling as I attempted to compose myself, I handed the phone back to Mingus, prying my eyes away from the little thing on the screen.

“Thank you, Ming. Can you please send it to me?” I sniffled, exhaling the tension from me as foot steps could be heard approaching.

I turned my head to see Norman’s silhouette, the looming figure unmistakable.

“You alright, kiddo?” He rasped, his voice husky as he took in the sullen expressions on our faces.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mingus snapped, pulling hisself unsteadily to his feet.

“I sent him a text when ya’ll hadn’t come inside for a bit. Figured you needed a ride,” Jared spoke, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

“I’m fine.” Mingus spat, glaring at his father, “I’m so fucking pissed at you, dude.”

“What the hell did I do?” Norman questioned, confusion twisting his face.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Dad, huh? You were so wrapped up in your own asshole that you couldn’t even let her have a fuckin’ picture of her child!?” The boy’s towering figure stepped into Normans personal space, his chest puffed out in fury, “Not only did you fucking blame her, you couldn’t even give her closure for that? And you never fucking told me?”

Mingus shoved his father back, Norman stumbling before catching himself before he could fall. Jared instantly shot his hand out to Mingus’ chest as the boy attempted to advance again, rage flicking in Mingus’ pupils and encasing his irises.

“Enough, Ming,” I begged, my hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling as Jared and Jensen placed a barrier between the son and the father. I could see Rob helping Norman to his feet over their shoulders, hushed words with a sharp tone being spoken between the two.

“Fuck you, Dad, seriously. I hate you!” Mingus continued, fighting against the bodies surrounding him, “I fucking hate you.”

“Ming, you don’t mean that.” I argued, continuing to tug on his arm until he looked at me, “Come on, I’ll get you back to your mom’s hotel.”

I turned to lead him towards the parking lot, when I heard Norman’s voice call out to me.

“Just know I’m sorry, Whiskey.”

  



	3. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the lack of gif usage in this chapter. I'm running low on good Robbie and Ky (taylor momsen) gifs :(

“Kylin, where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Misha boomed, following me down the corridor as I quickly made my way to my hotel room, “You can’t just leave!” **  
**

I was done. After the previous night’s conversation with Mingus, hearing Misha bitch and complain all day about my brother and him getting into another fight, and the sixth convention guest to bring up my dead son, I was done.

As we passed my Jensen’s room, Misha stopped and pounded on the door as I rounded a corner, attempting to get away.

“What, dude? I told you-” I heard Jensen start to say, but was cut off by Misha’s muffled voice. I could hear the door suddenly slam closed as two sets of footsteps rapidly approached. the two men turned the corner and made it to me before I had the chance to get the door of my room closed.

“Stop, Kylin,” Jensen growled, shoving his foot in between the door and its frame, “Talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to fucking talk about, Jay. I’m done with this shit. I can’t deal with it. I’m going home.” I replied, attempting to shut the door again but was blocked by Misha’s large hand smacking against it. They pushed themselves inside, both looking like they wanted to ring my neck.

“You have responsibilities, here, Ky. Being here is your job.” Misha said, a firm tone to his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest, “You can’t just leave because you got your feelings hurt.”

“Fuck you, Misha! Dealing with inconsiderate fans is not in my fucking job description,” I seethed, turning around and beginning to collect my things around the room. “I don’t see how ya’ll don’t understand.”

Throwing my suitcase on the bed, I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes as I began shoving things inside, “I told you I wasn’t ready.”

“It’s been over a year, Kylin,” Jensen retorted, running his hand down his face as he shook his head. His eyes were glaring into mine as, his voice low and annoyed, “You gotta move on.”

“Move on?” I snapped, jerking my head as I turned on him, “Move- What the fuck did you just say to me?”

I shoved him as hard as hard as I could into the wall, a deep thud sounding as he hit the drywall, “You think someone can just move on from losing their child, Jay? Really?! What if it was one of your fuckin’ kids!”

Jensen pushed himself off the wall, his eyes hard as he advanced towards me, his large palms wrapping around my upper arms, finger tips digging into my flesh as he shook me, “None of that shit would have even happened if you’d had let me take fucking care of it.”

I twisted out of his grip and raised my hand, grunting as my fist connected with his jaw. Misha took the separation as a chance to get in between us, but was easily pushed away by Jensen as he lunged for me again.

  


[Originally posted by whoeveryoulovethemost](http://tmblr.co/ZHO4Wo2K-c_M9)

 

“You didn’t have to watch him die,” He snarled, his hands meeting my chest and knocking the wind out of me as he pushed me onto the bed, climbing on top of me and holding me down as I attempted to fight and kick him off of me, “You got to be in dreamland while we had to clean up your fuckin’ mess.”

“Jensen, what the fuck!?” Rob’s voice suddenly bellowed as him and Misha ripped him off of me. Rob instantly pulled me up and placed me behind him as Misha pushed Jensen back against the wall. Misha had apparently placed a call to him for help with me and he’d just now been able to get there.

“So you wanna blame me now, too, huh?” I seethed, pushing my hair out of my face as I panted. Robbie gripped onto my shoulders as I tried to push past him, my need to beat the shit out my brother raging, “Go fuck yourself, Jensen.”

Jensen stayed silent as his eyes said everything I needed to know. He pushed Misha off of him with a huff, shoving him to the side before exiting the room with a slam of the door.

“Get the fuck out, Dmitri,” I growled, venom drenching my tone as I spat my resignation, “I’m fucking done.”

Misha stared at me intensely for a moment before giving a quiet nod, leaving Rob and I alone with a click of the door.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us before Rob finally asked, “You’re really leaving?”

“I have to,” I croaked, turning my back to him as I straightened out my things again, “I told you I wasn’t ready and nobody wanted to listen to me.”

“I thought you were going to sing with me tonight.” Rob said, sadness coating his words, “I had a whole thing planned.”

“I’m sorry, Rob. I need to go home.”

  


 

_**2 weeks later.** _

I spotted Rob as I maneuvered the Camaro through the airport, pulling up next to him as he waited for me in the pick up area. He crawled into the car after putting his bags in the trunk, his mouth set into a firm line as I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“How was the flight?” I asked as I pulled away from the curb and followed the signs for the exit.

“Fine.” Rob grunted, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

“You tired, babe?” I frowned, reaching my hand for his that he brushed off.

“I’m fine,” He sighed, still not opening his eyes.

“You sure?” I asked quietly, my eyebrows lifting slightly in confusion at his passiveness. Usually if we were apart for more than a couple of days he’d be all over me already. Or at leasts talking my ear off.

“I said I’m fine, Kylin,” He snapped, opening his eyes as he jerked them towards me, his brow set in annoyance and his eyes dark, “I just want to go home.”

“What’s with the attitude?” I recoiled, gripping the steering wheel tighter as I made my way through the Los Angeles traffic, “Grumpy gills.”

“What’s with- Wha- you know what, never mind.” Rob replied, shaking his head with a huff before returning it to his previous position against the window.

“There somethin’ you wanna say to me, Rob?” I drawled, my own annoyance bubbling up as I shifted my eyes back to him from the road.

“Not a thing.” He grunted in return, crossing his arms over his chest and appearing to go to sleep when I didn’t respond.

It was two and a half hours of silence between me and Rob and he ‘slept’ (I really don’t think he was actually sleeping. NOt many people can sleep in the car with me driving, especially in LA) until we reached his house. He finally peeled his face off the window as we pulled into his driveway, and he hopped out of the car to grab his bags before I could even get my seat belt off.

“I’ll be in the studio,” he announced as he walked past me after dropping his stuff in the living room. I stood up from where I’d knelt down to let Lilly out of her cage, the dog bounding for the backyard immediately. Turning back to Rob, my eyes finally met his, the blue orbs that usually brought me comfort, cold and barren, “Try not to bug me.”

“Bug you? What the fuck, dude? What the fuck is wrong with you?” I finally snapped, the anger and confusion spurring me into rage, “It’s obvious that you’re pissed at me for something so why don’t you act like a fucking adult and spill?”

“Well, I don’t know, Kylin, why would I be pissed at you?” Rob asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowing as he took a step towards me, “Why on God’s green earth would I be pissed off, huh?”

“Is this really about me leaving?” I shot back, my head cocking to the side as I narrowed my own lids at him, “You don’t think I tried-”

“It’s not about you leaving, Ky,” Rob interrupted, sighing as he wiped his face with the palms of his hands, “You-you… you know what? Never mind. It’s not worth the argument.”

“Not worth the argument? What the fuck, Rob?”

Ignoring me, Rob made his way down the hallway to the door of the studio. I followed him, but stopped in my tracks as he turned back towards me before turning the knob on the door. His eyes were hard, his brow furrowed in his anger and I could see his jaw clench and unclench as he tried to remain calm.

“Just leave me alone for right now, Ky. I’ll talk to you later.” And with that, he opened the door and stepped in the room, closing the barrier in my face.

Three hours later, I was laying out in the backyard by the pool with Lilly curled up by my feet, my eyes closed as I basked in the evening sunset. I heard the door open before Rob’s shadow cast over me, blocking the sun’s rays from my body.

“What do you wanna do about dinner?” He asked as I opened my eyelids to meet his gaze, his cerulean irises betraying his attempt at nonchalance.

“Oh, he speaks.” I snorted, sitting up from the chair I’d been lounging in to lean over and grab my pack of cigarettes on the nearby table.

I could almost hear the eye roll that came from him, his shoulders tensing as he watched me light the smoke with a huff.

“Pizza or cheeseburgers?” Rob asked, not responding to my comment, “I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Well, if you go look in the oven, there’s lasagna.” I replied, laying back against the chair as I exhaled a plume of smoke in his direction.

I had to swallow down the giggle that threatened to rise as he was unable to mask the way his eyes lit up. Clearing his throat, Rob looked down to his feet for a second before back to me, nodding his head as he regained his act. It looked as if for a second that he was going to say something else, but apparently decided against it as he crossed his arms over his chest, the cold look in his stare returning.

“You coming?” He asked before turning around towards the back door, not waiting on my answer before disappearing back into the house.

I gave him a minute as I finished the cigarette, smashing the butt into my ashtray with a sigh before heading inside myself. I found Rob in the dining room, the plates already sitting in our usual spots on the table as he set the dish of pasta down.

Turning to the kitchen, I grabbed the two wine glasses he had set out off the counter as well as the big bottle of red beside them. Returning to the table, I set them down beside the place mats and proceeded to sit down and make my plate.

Rob continued his vow of silence throughout the meal, keeping his mouth occupied with shovels of pasta and marinara and cheese. I ate slowly, substituting sustenance for alcohol.

“So is this how it’s gonna be now, or are you going to talk to me?” I finally asked, after watching him do everything in his power to avoid eye contact with me for a good thirty minutes.

Shrugging, Rob took a sip of his wine glass before muttering, “Nothing really to talk about, Ky.”

“Then why are you acting like this, Rob? You keep sayin’ it’s nothing when it’s obviously somethin’.”

Picking at the rim of the glass, his eyes finally looked into mine as he sighed, “I just… I had this whole thing planned at Jib and then you just...left and hardly have talked to me since.”

Sighing myself, my eyes shifted down to my hand that had been tinkering with my fork. I felt bad about leaving, but I couldn’t do it anymore. I couldn’t deal with those memories like I had thought I could. It had taken almost a week for me to shake myself out of the funk, and even then it had been hard to talk to Rob when I missed him so much and knew that he was still there.

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry, Rob.”

“I tried really hard not to be pissed, Ky. I really did,” He said, his voice even and low but not angry like it had been previously, “But no matter how much I tried, I couldn’t help it.”

“Why? What did you have planned?”

“It doesn’t matter now,” He answered, shaking his head with a feint chuckle, “It was probably a bad idea anyway.”

Quirking my eyebrow at him curiously, My eyes bore into his as my tongue brushed over my teeth in annoyance.

“So, this is just how it’s going to be for now?”

“Until I can get over being pissed, yes.”

“Fine, whatever,” I huffed, pushing the chair back from the table and standing up. I picked up my plate and turned around, muttering over my shoulder, “I’ll be outside.”

  


 

 

  


[Originally posted by heartsnmagic](http://tmblr.co/ZdT_cl2IcPyTu)

 

The beautiful purple and orange hues had faded into an inky blackness, the faint shadow of clouds rolling over a few speckled stars that weren’t out shined by the bright city lights. I brought the  joint to my lips as I stared up into the deep abyss that was the sky, inhaling the sweet, thick smoke.

I’d been outside for another hour, finishing the bottle of wine as I lay beside the pool, my toes dipped into the cool water. The sound of the sliding glass was heard again as I exhaled, my head rolling lazily to the side as I watched Rob edge around the side of the pool to where I was.

Sitting down to where his legs were beside my head, he sunk his ankles into the water as he took the spliff from my fingers and took a drag. He suppressed a cough as he handed it back to me, his shoulders shaking before he let the smoke billow out of his lungs, the large cloud swirling and winding up to the dark sky.

“You comin’ inside?” Rob finally asked, after a few moments of passing the joint back and forth between each other in silence.

I sighed, raising myself up before tossing the roach, “Yeah, I guess.”

I stood up and brushed myself off, turning to go inside when Rob’s hand shot out to catch mine from his place still sitting. My eyes met his as I looked down at him, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he gazed up at me.

Huffing out a exhale, he tugged me by the arm to turn back around to face him. He grasped my other hand with his as he rose to his knees, his blue eyes shining bright despite the darkness.

“What?” I asked, seeing a different look in his eye from earlier as his thumbs brushed the tops of my hands.

Shaking his head, he let me go as he stood up, and I followed him inside the house in silence.

“I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be in bed in a little bit,” Rob informed as we reached the top of the steps, his arm curling into my waist to pull me to him so he could kiss the top of my head. The act was obviously forced, and I cringed as I felt him nudge me in the direction of the bedroom before making his way to the bathroom.

The smoke and the wine had settled inself deep in my bones by the time I got dressed in my pajamas, the cool cotton sheets feeling wonderful against my skin as I covered myself in them. I was already half asleep when Rob came in from his shower. I felt the bed dip in and could smell the clean scent of his body wash float through the room as he joined me under the covers. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and wrap my arms around him, but the rejection I had received earlier kept me rooted to my spot. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him press his lips to my temple, brushing a stray hair from my face as he whispered, “I love you forever, sweetheart.”

  


 

**_One week later._ **

“Ky? You here?” Rob called as I heard the alarm beep for the front door.

“In here!” I yelled back from my place in the kitchen. I was currently standing on the counter attempting to reach a cookie sheet that had somehow managed to be stored where neither I nor even Rob could reach. Not that Rob even ever made cookies.

“What the hell is this?” Rob asked, unable to hide the chuckle as he entered the room and saw the state of it. Let’s just say the flower had gotten away from me.

“Can you grab this for me?” I asked, extending the sheet out for him to take as he approached. I hoped down from the counter with a thud, taking the pan back from him after I got my balance, “Thanks.”

“What’re you doing?” He inquired with a cocked eyebrow, turning to examine the various plates of different types of cookies scattered around the room, followed by the dusting of flour over what appeared to be everything else.

Shrugging, I replied, “Makin’ cookies.”

“I can see that. You okay?”

“As good as I can be,” I snorted, rolling my eyes at his sudden interest in my emotions. He’d remained stoic for the past week, only talking to me when he absolutely had to and nothing about anything that could lead into any form of friendly conversation. I’d slowly slipped back into the depressive state I had worked so hard to get out of, that he’d helped me get out of, and didn’t see it ending any time soon.

“Choco chips are good,” Robbie mused from behind me with his mouth full as I began to clump out the remaining dough onto the sheet.

“Thanks,” I replied as I finished, sliding them onto the rack in the oven to bake. I set about cleaning up the mess that’d I’d made, wiping the counters off and throwing any trash into the can. I had just crossed passed Robbie on my way to put the bag of flour in the other pantry when my foot found a wet spot. The bag of flour flew out of my hand as I slipped, Robbie catching me just in time to prevent my head from being cracked open on the tile. The bag erupted on impact, covering the both of us with the white dust as Rob slipped himself, my body weight pulling him to the floor with me.

“Fuck!” I grunted as he landed on me, though most of his mass had been caught by his arms. Sputtering the flour out of my mouth, I wiped my eyelids to see Rob hovering over me, a grin splitting his face as he tried not to bust out laughing.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, Benedict,” I hissed, my own lips curling upwards though as I took in the sight of him, “This is all your fault!”

Rolling off of me and onto his back on the floor, Rob let the laugh go as he sprawled out. It was a deep, hearty laugh, the kind that I hadn’t heard from him in a while, and I couldn’t stop it from spreading to me. His hand wrapped around my wrist as he pulled me to his chest, his arms encasing me as we both shook as we attempted to catch our breaths.

“You look ridiculous,” Rob chuckled, his free hand coming to my face to dust off my nose. I snapped my teeth at his fingers playfully, earning me a squeeze from his arms and another laugh.

“Let me go,” I giggled, swatting his hands away and prying myself from his arms. I carefully gathered myself to my feet, my hand reaching out to help him pull himself up.

His eyes met mine as we righted ourselves in a sweet stare, the love and adoration in his eyes showing once again for the first time in weeks. Running his hands up my arms and into my hair, he tugged me closer to him and pressed his lips into mine for the first kiss we’d shared since I left for the airport in Italy.

His tongue danced with mine for dominance the moment I parted my lips for him, a whimper leaving my mouth as he instantly pushed me into the counter. His arms enveloped me on either side, his calloused fingers running down my neck and arms.

“Let’s go get cleaned up, baby. Worry about the mess later.” He mumbled into my skin, enticing gooseflesh to the surface as he hiked me up his body and wrapped my legs around his waist, “I think I owe you an apology.”

  


 

 

  


[Originally posted by distancefromhappiness](http://tmblr.co/ZVAEhp2GUyGZR)

 

His hands had reached around to massage my tender nipples as the water cascaded down around us, washing the sticky paste from the flour away with all the animosity we’d had for each other over the past week. His beard brushed against my shoulder, leaving red marks in its wake as his lips caressed the junction between my throat and collar bone. A deep, wanton moan slipped through my vocal chords as his guitar-worn finger tips trailed down my belly, dipping into the heated slickness between my thighs.

“I’m so sorry, Ky,” He panted as his teeth grazed my pulse point, his strong arms wrapping around me to hold me close, “I love you.”  
  


“I love you too, Robbie,” I mumbled hazily, arching my back to grind my ass against his growing erection as the pleasure from his fingers coursed through me. “Forever.”

“Forever, Sweetheart,” Robbie echoed as he nudged my thighs apart with his foot, his hands moving to my hips to hold me in position.

He pushed into me swiftly, a deep-seeded groan reverbing off the tile walls lining the bathroom. His hips rocked back and forth slowly, grinding into my wet flesh and earning him another lust-filled keen to fall from my lips.

His hands caressed my body as he whispered sweet apologies into my ear, the pace of his thrusts quickening as the tension in us started to build. Pulling out to turn me around, I crawled into his arms again as he held me against the wall, his tongue immediately finding my own as he rutted between my thighs.

“I’m sorry I’m a dick,” He repeated, sliding back inside me as my nails scraped down his back, “You deserve better.”

“Shut up,” I hissed, my eyes rolling back into my skull as the head of his cock dug into my g-spot, “I love you.”

“Love you more,” he argued, slamming back into me for punctuation and punching another mewl from me, “Love you so much.”

“Fuck, Robbie,” I gasped as he pummeled into me, my shoulder blades bitten by the unforgiving tile, “Need you.”

“Need you too, sweetheart,” He breathed into my face, pulling away again to turn me back around, “Need to fuck you.”

“Fuck me, Rob,” I keened, impaling myself on his cock again. Driving himself as far into me as possible, Rob’s fingers dug into my skin as he unleashed a barrage of powerful strokes, knocking the wind from me as he pounded into my lithe frame from behind.

“Fuck, so good, Kylin,” He groaned, continuing to press crescent shape indentions into my hips as he rode me, “Fuck, so tight.”

“Harder, Rob,” I begged, feeling the coil already tightening in my belly as I dove my hand between my legs to rub my clit, “Fuck, babe, please, harder.”

“Shit,” He hissed as he followed my command, his body jerking back and forth as fast as he could, “Fuck.”

“Gonna come, Robbie,” I panted, my muscles instinctively clenching around him as the dam began to break, “Oh my god.”

“That’s it,baby, let me feel you,” He rasped, one hand coming to wipe the water from his face as he continued his assault, “Come on my dick, Kylin.”  
  


“Fuck!” I barked as the bow broke, my body trembling as my world shattered into pieces that only Rob could put back together. Goosebumps pimpled across my flesh as my body convulsed, sucking Rob deeper than I thought possible as he pumped himself inside of me even harder.

“That’s it, good girl,” He praised between broken breaths, a groan vibrating through him as his own orgasm neared, “Fuck, gotta come.”

Pushing him back with my hips before pulling away from him, I got down on my knees before Rob could argue, swallowing him into my mouth just in time for the salty liquid to pour down my throat. His fingers curled into my sopping hair, holding my head still as his hips jerked as he worked his way through the waves crashing over him.

“Fuck,” He finally breathed, pulling his hips away from my face so I could catch my own breath, “God damn.”

I stood up and turned back around to face the spray, my legs still shaking as I rinsed myself off before cutting the water. Rob handed me a fluffy black towel from the rack outside of the tub, wrapping it around my shoulders before he pulled me back into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I really am.” Rob sighed, his eyes lowered as he rubbed my arms up and down, “I was just so disappointed I couldn’t…”He stopped, trailing off without finishing his sentence.

“Just talk to me about this shit, Rob,” I chided, bringing my hand from under the towel to cup his face, “You know you have to talk to me.”

“I know,” Rob replied, holding the curtain open so I could step out of the tub carefully, “You know I suck at this.”

“Yeah, well, I suck worse, so no excuses,” I chuckled, drying off the excess water from my body before wrapping the towel around my hair and reaching for my robe, “I don’t like us like that.”

“Me either, sweetheart,” Rob spoke, having wrapped the towel around his waist before pulling me back into his arms, “I promise, not again.”

Nuzzling into his chest, I inhaled his intoxicating scent, feeling secure and home for the first time since he’d returned.


	4. Forgiveness and Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m hella slacking on the gifs dude. I’m sorry. I’ll try and go back and add some as I find them. If you know of any, let me know!
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, it's been on tumblr for a minute but I've had shitty internet.  
> It's going to be at least another week, maybe even two for the next update because i'm going on a trip out of state soon and probably won't have time to write.

“You don’t really think that I was done with my apology, did you?” Rob whispered as he pushed me down into the fluffy pillows and blankets of his bed, a mischievous grin cutting his face as he crawled over me. He pulled the string that held the plush robe together around my chest, exposing my breasts to the cool air around us. My nipples instantly pebbled, earning Rob a whimper from me as my back arched into his warmth.

His lips found my neck again, his whiskers leaving a trail of dusted pink skin in its wake as he ravished my throat and shoulders. A hum left him as he pushed himself off of me, his hands that were holding him up moving to caress my hips, the calluses of his fingertips running up my rib cage to knead at my breasts.

“Fuck, Rob,” I breathed, biting my lip as I gazed into his lust-blown stare. Curling my fingers into the sheets, I reveled in the feeling of his hands wandering over my flesh. His thumbs flicked and pinched at the tight peak of my nipple, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip before lowering his head to suck it into his mouth.

“Oh, shit,” I hissed, my fingers immediately curling into the hair on the nape of his neck, my nails leaving pretty crescent moons in his skin. A groan vibrated through him and into me at the pleasurable pain, his crystalline irises eclipsed by his dilated pupils as he looked up to me.

His tongue laved at my chest, moving back and forth between the two mounds before descending south to my stomach. Kisses and licks and nips were spread across me, gooseflesh pimpling to the surface as he trailed lower and lower.

His warm breath ghosted across my aching core as he reached his destination, a finger slipping between my weeping folds to spread my lips for him. His tongue immediately darted out, savoring the salty taste from my flesh with a pleased hum.

“Always taste so good, my love,” He husked lowly, his eyes darting up to mine for a second before he returned to his task. His tongue swept through the slickness, sending pin pricks of ecstasy shooting through my bloodstream.

“Fuck, Robbie,” I gasped as the muscle in his mouth settled over the tightened bundle of nerves he’d been searching for, my fists gripping the sheets beside me as my body undulated off the mattress again.

He continued his ministrations, his hands eventually making their way back to my hips to press them against the bed when they continued to buck against his face.

“Robbie, I’m gonna-” I croaked, my eyes sealing shut tightly as the light inside me exploded. Waves of pleasure crashed over me, a hoarse moan leaving my lips as he sucked and lapped at the juices secreting from where his mouth was latched onto me.

“Robbie, Robbie, fuh-”I choked when he didn’t relent, shivering when I felt the growl travel from his throat to my core to my entire body. Tears pricked my eyes as he continued to work me over, sending me crashing to oblivion one more time before finally detaching from me. His beard was coated in my slick, and he wiped his face against my thigh before rising back onto his haunches.

“Love you so much, Ky.” Rob breathed as his palms ran back up my legs, his fingertips dipping back into my still overstimulated folds to push into my wetness. My body quivered as I moaned again, my eyelids heavy as I gazed up at him.

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as he watched me with wonderment. His eyes trailed down my frame as his fingers pumped into me, delighting in the way he could make me writhe for him.

“Need you, babe,” I whimpered as I could feel the tightness in my belly start to coil up again, my legs pulling themselves apart on their own, as if my body, not just my mind, was begging him to take me too.

“‘M right here, sweetheart.” Rob replied, his voice low as he retracted his digits. He hooked his arms under the inside of my knees, pulling me further into his lap. His hard, throbbing cock pressed into soaking heat, slipping through the wetness as his fingertips dug into my thighs.

Tilting my hips up to find the correct angle, I positioned the head of his dick at my entrance, a loud, seeding wail leaving my chest as he pushed into me in one brutal thrust. His head swept back as his eyes closed, his bottom lip trapped firmly between his teeth as he groaned.

“God damn, I fucking missed you,” He exhaled, his heated stare coming back to my face as he leaned forward, pinning my knees to the bed as he pulled out and sunk back into me.

“Babe,” I whimpered, the head of his cock pressing into the spot deep inside me that sent me into a frenzy. My walls instantly clamped down on his thickness, the breath punched out of me as Rob triggered yet another orgasm from me as he repeated the sway of his hips.

“Damn, already?” He chuckled darkly, bending down to nuzzle his coarse beard against the side of my face. My nails dug into his back, trailing down the muscle and leaving red marks behind as I continued to convulse below him.

His lips found mine again as he let go of my knees, my thighs clamping themselves around his waist as he groaned into my mouth when I clenched around this throbbing hardon. The pleasure filled waves that cascaded over me weakened slowly as he pulled away, my mouth chasing after his and nipping at that fucking grey patch on his jaw.

He kept the same, steady, heavy pace as he continued to drag his cock through my pussy, the silky heat from my orgasms leaking down both of our thighs and pooling on the sheets with every thrust. My teeth found the healed scar tissue on Robbie’s shoulder, enticing another hiss from him as his hips faltered for a heartbeat. The hiss transformed into a vibrating growl as my tongue worried over the small patch of marred flesh, his thighs snapping against mine as he recovered with a new found vigor.

Pushing back onto his thighs, my nails left scratches down his chest as he pulled away from me. His eyes were completely encased in darkness, the hunger found in them sending shivers up my spine. He snapped his hips against mine again, punching a gasp from me, followed by a whimpering keen when he repeated the motion.

Rob’s rough hands worked their way up my frame as I writhed below him, one wrapping around my rib cage for leverage, the other finding the delicate sweep of my throat.

“Fuck, yes, please,” I begged, my eyes rolling back as his fingers tightened, gently and slowly blocking off my ability to catch my breath as he continued to pummel into me. A sudden roaring shock wave ran through me just as the edges of my vision were blurring, his grip loosening and allowing a surge of oxygen into my lungs.

“There’s my girl,” He praised as I came for him again, smug smirk playing across his lips as he watched me begin to quake. The hand holding my ribs came down between my legs, the rough pads of his fingertips pushing against my clit as he tightened his grip around my throat again, “One more.”

“Robbie,” I pleaded with a whimper, my body seizing under him as my world collapsed in on itself, “Please.”

“Come on, baby,” He cooed, tightening the circles he was rubbing against my clit, his hips steadily jerking into me, “You know you wanna”

“I can’t.” I sobbed, my head turning to the side as my eyes sealed shut again, “Baby, I can’t.”

“Come on, Ky. Come with me.” He grunted, tightening his grip at my throat a little bit more to make me peel my lids back open, “I wanna feel it.”

“Fuuuuuuck.” I wailed, his words and fingers and cock punching a final and brutal gush of pleasure through me, my nails digging into Rob’s shoulders so deep it drew blood as they slid down the smooth muscle of his back.

“There it is,” He grunted, unleashing a slew of punishing thrusts as he felt my walls constrict his throbbing dick, “There’s my girl.”

It was only another dozen or so strokes before he ripped his cock out of my spent body, fisting it with his hand until he spilled across my stomach and chest with a roar.

“Fuck,” He breathed, collapsing beside me on his stomach, my eyes meeting his as I gazed at him lazily, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rob.” I replied, a small smile playing across my face as I closed my eyes, my body completely relaxed and limp.

“So you accept my apology?” He asked after a moment of catching his breath, folding his arms under his chin and raising his eyebrows at me.

Rolling my eyes, a threw my hand out and lightly smacked him on the shoulder, “I suppose so, Benedict”

  


“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, hold the fuck on! I’m coming!” I screamed, padding down the stairs early one morning a few days later, the doorbell ringing for the fourth time in under thirty seconds.

I yanked the barrier opened, revealing Vicki standing there with a pleasant, unaffected smile on her face while her daughter, Maison, squealed loudly at her side, wearing her bathing suit with bright, poofy plastic floaties slipped on her arms. .

My shoulders shrugged with a defeated sigh, and I turned around and waved them inside without saying anything. Maison immediately burst through the living room and out the sliding glass door in direction of the pool.

“Stay in the shallow end, please!” Vicki hollered after her, shaking her head as she peered out the window at the  little girl.

Ignoring her, I made my way to the kitchen and immediately opened the freezer. Checking the time, I noted that it wasn’t too super early before pulling the bottle of Crown out of the shelf in the door.

Vicki was on the other side of the kitchen island when I turned around, which didn’t surprise me in the slightest. She kept her eyes trained on me as she watched me move to the cabinet and pull out two glasses. Without making eye contact, I set both tumblers down on the counter, filling each of them about half way.

I instantly tipped the glass back and into my mouth, wincing slightly at the harsh burn as the amber liquid made its way down my throat.

“Alright, get it over with.” I sighed, finally bringing myself to meet her stare.

“Get what over with?” Vicki asked innocently, bringing her own glass to her lips to take a sip of the whiskey. She set the glass down on the counter gently, her eyes never leaving mine.

“I know you’re pissed at me.” I huffed, cocking my eyebrow as I slumped against the side of the island.

“Oh, I’m definitely upset with you.” She confirmed, nodding her head as her finger traced the rim of the glass, “You should have told me you didn’t want to go. I would have made up an excuse. You also should have kicked my husband in the balls”

My eyes narrowed as my lips pursed together, a sharp intake of hair filling my lungs before I exhaled sharply, “Are you fuckin’ kidding me?”

Shrugging, she took another sip, her lips curling up at me slightly, “You know I would never expect you to deal with bullshit like that, no matter who it’s from. Misha and Jensen were out of line.”

“Did he tell you what my brother did?”

“I slapped the shit out of him for it. Twice.”

Giggling, I shook my head before tossing back the rest of the liquor I had poured for myself, “Thanks, Vick.”

“I’m also pissed that you have been avoiding everyone for the past three weeks, though.” She said pointedly, raising her glass to her lips for her final drink, “You should know better than that.”

“Things have been...rough.” I sighed, my eyes meeting hers again for a second before I looked away, “I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven.” She said simply, nodding her head, “Now, let’s go see if my daughter has drowned herself yet, hmm?”

  


Vicki spent the rest of the day lounging around with me, only attempting to broach the subject of me returning to Random Acts for work twice, each time receiving a pointed look in return. Maison eventually ran her self ragged, the poor little tornado curling up with Vixen on the couch after shoving three bowls full of macaroni and cheese down her gullet.

Rob’s car finally pulled into the garage after being at the studio the entire day with the band, a bright smile beaming across his face as he entered the house to see Vicki and me in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“Two beautiful women cooking me dinner tonight? What is going on here?” Rob teased, coming up behind us and placing a hand on each of our lower backs. He kissed my cheek and then Vicki’s, earning him an eye roll from the two of us.

“You’re not that lucky, Benedict. You’re more of my husband’s type.” Vicky quipped, smirking at Rob as he leaned over to see what we were making.

“How’s he doin’?” I asked quietly, looking over at her from the corner of my eye before back down to the potatoes I had been peeling.

“Missing you,” She sighed, wiping her hands before moving away from us to dump the onions she’d diced into the pan, “Running around like crazy now that he doesn’t have you to help him.”

“Serves him right.” I mumbled, tossing the potatoes in a separate pan. The two of us moved around the kitchen in unison, dodging Robbie as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter.

“You think he’s gonna apologize?” Rob asked, taking a sip and peering over the top of the bottle.

Shrugging, Vicki stirred the ingredients around in the pans, “You know how he is.”

I stepped over to Rob, leaning against him as I pulled the beer from his hand and took a sip for myself. He wrapped an arm around my waist, leaning down to kiss my temple before taking the bottle back as I moved back over to the stove.

We woke Maison up when the meal was finished cooking, though it was of little use because she refused to eat anything we made. She ended up curling into Rob’s lap as we finished the last of our beers, soothed by him rocking her back and forth. As the last bit of light slipped out of the sky, Vicki picked up her exhausted child and bid farewell, curling her free arm around my shoulders and pulling me close.

“Call me soon, okay? I miss my best friend.”

“‘Kay,” I nodded, kissing her cheek before opening the door for her, “I promise.”

The rest of the evening was spent lounging around the house with Rob, cuddling on the couch and finishing the remaining beers in the fridge as we watched TV. After Rob had binged the last episode of Game of Thrones he’d missed while away, we retired to bed, and I drifted off to sleep in Rob’s arms.

  


_**One week later.** _

“Hey, sweetheart,” Rob’s voice sounded through the speaker of my phone, crackling slightly with the faulty reception, “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” I pouted, slouching further into the couch with a sigh, my fingers picking at the strings of his guitar that I’d been fooling with,  “What are you doing?”

“Driving, currently. Should be home sometime early in the morning.” He responded, a cheerful tone to his voice that brought a smile to my face, “How about you?”

“Being lame,” I sighed, grabbing the neck of the instrument to place it beside me on the couch, “I’m bored.”

“I’ll be home soon, sweetheart.” Rob chuckled. He paused a moment before clearing his throat, “I actually had a question for you.”

“And that would be?” I asked, smirk playing on my lips.

“Well, uh, you see,” he started, nervousness seeping through his voice, “we just booked a new show, and was wondering if you’d want to come with me.”

Quirking an eyebrow, I asked, “Where at?”

There was Audible gulp sound from the line, followed by Robbies mumbled reply, “Austin.”

“Nope,” I responded instantly, the sound of the ‘p’ popping loudly, “Don’t know why you even asked.”

“Come on, Ky” rob started again with a sigh, but was interrupted when the sound of the doorbell rang.

Frowning in confusion, I wondered out loud who it could be as I pried myself off of the cushions.

“I don’t know, you weren’t expecting anyone?” Rob asked, concern lacing his tone, “check the camera before you open the door.”

Looking at the small screen in the hallway, my eyes widened and my mouth dropped when I saw who was standing on the stoop.

“It’s...it’s Mollie.” I breathed, my heart rate increasing as i watched her huff out a breath of impatience before pressing her finger to the doorbell again.

“Mollie? What the fuck is she doing there?”

“I don’t know, but I suppose I’m about to find out,” I cringed, hanging up the phone quickly without a goodbye before plastering a fake smile on my face. Inhaling a deep breath, I opened the door and steeled myself for the person who waited on the other side of it.

“Hey, Mollie,” I greeted, stepping out on the front porch and closing the door, “Uh, Rob’s not here.”

Her pert lips were upturned, a disapproving smile forming as the older woman stood there in her expensive courtroom suit and sensible heels. She examined me for a second before clearing her throat, “I wasn’t here to see him, Kylin.”

“Oh?” I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly as I tipped my head to the side, “Something I can help with?”

Mollie had never liked me, that was one thing I was certain of when it came to her. Rob had explained to me that she’d harbored jealousy for me for a long time, and her and I had our fair share of snarky comments back and forth over the years that I’d known Rob. Her disdain for me was not unwarranted, of course- she’d known her husband always found his way to me, and my bed, whenever whatever issue they were having at the moment caused them to take a step back from their marriage.

“Look,” She started, her back straightening as she corrected her posture, “I know you and I haven’t ever had a reason to be nice to each other.”

“You could say that,” I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest as I waited for her to continue.

Narrowing her lids at me, she pursed her lips together in what appeared to be an attempt to control her words, inhaling deeply before continuing, “But I know you’ve gone through a lot this past year, and I know Robert’s been there to help you pick up all the pieces, like he always is….”

“Your point?” I deadpanned, arching my brow. I could already sense the direction this conversation was going, and wanted it to be over with as fast as possible.

“I’m just wondering if you’re still playing your little game with him, or if you’re actually thinking you’re mature enough to handle an adult relationship.”

“Excuse me?” I sneered, taking a step towards her as my arms unfolded from my chest, my fists balling at my sides, “The fuck did you just say?”

“Look, honey,” she snorted, her judgmental stare raking over me as a malicious smirk curved her mouth, “we both know how this is going to end. You’re with him now but the moment something better catches your eye you’ll be gone, and Robert will be back on my doorstep as always.”

“I don’t know if you forgot, Mollie, but the two of you are actually divorced.”

“On paper, Sweetheart, but you don’t just throw away twenty years of marriage that easily.” She replied, impish grin still stuck to her smug face, “Besides, there are children involved. Surely you understand you’re not capable of being a role model, right?”

Fighting the urge to knock her out on her ass, i exhaled sharply through my nose and retorted, “Nothing about y’all’s marriage came easily, Mollie, I’ve been around for almost half of it. And those kids are teenagers, they’re old enough to make their own decisions.”

“The courts don’t see it that way, dear. The judge in our custody case is a very close friend of mine, one mention of any apprehension I have about Calvin and Audrey being around you and poof” - she waved her hand towards the sky - “there goes Rob seeing his children for a very, very long time.”

A growl bubbled from my throat as I glared at her, venom lacing my words as I spoke, “You even think about it, bitch, and you’ll be sorry.”

“Was that a threat?” She gasped dramatically, placing her finger tips over her mouth in mock-shock.

“Nah, but I can make one.” I retorted hotly, my eyes narrowing and head tilting to the side, “I think it’s time for you to go. I’ll be sure to let Robbie know you stopped by.”

“You do that, Ky. You be sure to do that.” She smirked, giving me one last judgmental glance before turning on her heels and walking away.

I slammed the door, rage seeping through me as I leaned against it for strength. I couldn’t even begin to understand why it’d taken Mollie a year of Rob and I together before she’d had anything to say, not to mention actually threaten me? And Rob? It didn’t make sense. Calvin and Audrey both had been to the house with me there, and while there was definitely tension between them and Rob, they never appeared to have any issue with me.

My musings were jarred by my phone buzzing in my pocket, Robbie’s face flashing across the screen as I pulled it out.

I spent the next few minutes reiterating the conversation to him, his anger growing to match mine by the time I was finished. He hung up with me shortly after, promising me he was going to be giving both her, and his lawyer, a call.

Sighing into the cushions of the couch, I sparked the joint I had rolled while on the phone with Robbie and turned on the TV while I waited on him to get home. It was well past midnight by the time he had arrived, looking worn and exhausted and frustrated.

“Hey baby,” I smiled sweetly, peeling myself off of the sofa as he sat his bags down.

“Mmmm,” He hummed as he wrapped his arms around me, his face nuzzling into my hair, “Been waiting for this all day.”

“Me too,” I giggled, jerking away from the tickles his stumble caused against my flesh. I pulled him back to the couch, the both of us plopping down into each other’s arms before covering up with the blanket.

“I know what you wanna ask, and I’d rather not talk about it tonight,” He rasped tiredly, his eyes closing as he tightened his grip around me.

“Mmhmm,” I hummed back, pushing the questions I had to the back of my mind as I relished in the contentment for the moment.

“I love you, Kylin,” he whispered, kissing the top of my head lovingly.

“I love you too, Rob. Forever.” I replied, feeling the waves of my own exhaustion wash over me as I lay there across his chest.

“Forever, Sweetheart.”

  


 


End file.
